TW: Torchwood style
by toobeauty
Summary: Short drabbles about the Harkness-Jones family


**TITLE**: _"Moonlight Serenade"_

**AUTHOR**: foreverjack  
**DISCLAIMER**: I don't know the people involved, they belong to BBC, if not I would try to convince Jack to move with me *sighs*. Only Gavin belongs to me.  
**PAIRINGS/CHARACTERS**: Jack & Ianto. Gavin.  
**GENRE**: Romance/ Family

**WARNINGS:** M/M kissing and relationship.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

**Feedback:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

This is the first of a series of drabbles about my own universe of the Harkness-Jones family. This can be considered as a sequel to "_Four times Jack answered "__**I don't"**__ and once he answered "__**I do**__" _but it is not necessary to read it, just only know that Jack and Ianto celebrated a civil partnership and Jack gave birth to Gavin.

It was a clear summer evening; the temperature was warm and silence reigned in their flat.

Ianto was reading a novel he had started more than three months ago, but being a full time Torchwood employee means no free time at all or very little. He was so immersed in his book that he didn't realize when the music started.

Ianto felt Jack's presence by his side so he looked up to find the most gorgeous and bluest eyes he had ever seen, but that luckily, he had become too accustomed to see for the last five years.

Jack outstretched his hand and with love in his voice he asked:

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course, but may I ask why?" a surprised Ianto asked leaving his book on the living couch.

"Must I have a reason to ask my husband for a dance?" Jack asked grinning.

"No, and you know how much I love dancing with you, husband" a cheerful Ianto replied.

Ianto put his right arm on Jack's left shoulder and he entwined their hands and placed them over his heart. They started moving their feet while "Moonlight Serenade" filled their cozy home. After some minutes, the music faded away but they continued dancing to their own tune.

"We haven't done this for a long time" Jack said into Ianto's ear while he set butterfly kisses along the younger's man jaw line.

"Yes, the last time was 2 months, 18 days and … 13 hours" replied Ianto while looking at his watch.

"Were you counting, Yan? How do you remember?"

"Because it was the day before Gavin was born" he said simply.

"Oh! I remember now, it was a bit difficult to dance properly then" Jack said with a soft voice.

"Yes, your belly was between us" the Welshman said smiling.

Jack laughed quietly and kissed Ianto on his lips, the young man deepened the kiss while his right hand ran along Jack's back towards his buttocks. Jack released a nice and slow moan while he brought Ianto closer to his body as if he wanted to fuse it with his.

"Do you think we'd have time before Gavin wants his next bottle?" Ianto asked with passion in his voice.

"Yes, he won't be up for another hour or more" Jack assured with happiness.

Ianto led Jack to the master bedroom, they started to undress each other, without rush, they wanted to enjoy every single moment together; Jack had a lot of make up to do with Ianto because he was quite unbearable during the pregnancy.

Shirts followed the trousers and boxers followed them, and another dance began; naked bodies moving together as if they were pieces of a stopwatch, getting to each other and giving only pleasure.

Their lovemaking was so tender but so intense that both of them felt completely spent after round one.

They were just savoring their aftermath when a low gurgle was listened through the baby comms, which was set on Jack's bedside table.

"Stay here" said Jack "I will give Gavin his bottle and come back to you" and he left after kissing Ianto on his forehead.

When Jack came back, fifteen minutes later, a low snoring sound greeted him. He looked lovingly at his partner, tucked himself under the covers and spooned Ianto while hugging him tightly.

They will go for round two in the early morning ….


End file.
